


Priority Adjustment

by Stardust_Painter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, I love them so much, M/M, naruto is a little dork, prompt from tumblr, sasuke is sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Painter/pseuds/Stardust_Painter
Summary: Death comes to claim Sasuke's life. Except it doesn't go quite as planned. From a prompt on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordOfTheNargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheNargles/gifts).



> From the prompt on tumblr: The Grim Reaper appears to claim your life. He’s heard so many pleas and excuses, but yours is the first that has worked.

Death looked nothing like he was expecting. Honestly it was mildly disappointing. Instead of the billowy black robe and hood, there was man standing in the middle of his living room wearing jeans, a black winter coat, and a bright orange scarf. No leather, no spiked boots, and definitely no menacing scythe. Plus, the guy was  _blonde._  Wasn’t death supposed to be decked out in black? Including the hair?

Both men - er, man and deity? - stared at each other, waiting for some reaction. Finally Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pushed his bangs out of the way and reached for the mug of coffee that sat on his coffee table.  _(How many cups did this one make? He had stopped counting after five.)_  “Can this wait another ten minutes?”

The blonde grim reaper didn’t say anything. Sasuke growled again. “Oi. Dobe. Did you hear me? I said can this wait?”

The insult seemed to snap the blonde out of it. His eyebrows drew together as he glared at Sasuke. “Who are you calling a dobe? And what do you mean can this wait?”

Sasuke raised a brow. “I mean exactly what I said. I’m kind of busy at the moment so either start talking or sit down and shut up for ten minutes.” The blonde gaped again. Sasuke would find it amusing if he hadn’t been running on three hours of sleep and a shit ton of black coffee.

“Bastard! Do you know who I am?”

“Well you’re obviously not the tooth fairy,” he snorted. “Just sit down already. The longer you distract me, the longer that wait time goes up.”

The blonde didn’t say anything more. He glared but plopped himself down on the couch anyway. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw the man wiggle a bit, trying to get comfortable. He pulled a black throw pillow to his chest and watched in silence as Sasuke got back to work.

An almost peaceful quiet settled between them. Only the sounds of yet another pot of coffee brewing and the quiet scratches of Sasuke’s pen could be heard. It would have been easy to ignore the blonde stranger if not for the way his cheeks were still puffed out. Sasuke was beginning to wonder how anyone could fear death. This guy was an idiot.

He’s kind of cute though, Sasuke thought with mild surprise. He shook off the thought quickly. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking that the fucking _Grim Reaper_ was cute. Right now he had to finish this assignment and then basically tell death to fuck off.

A tiny smirk pulled at the corner of his lip. That should go over well.

After the ten minutes passed he sat back with a groan. Math was finally done. Not that it had been hard, but Iruka docked points if students didn’t show their work on the marked problems. Sasuke stood up gracefully and grabbed his mug off the table. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself yet another cup. Looking back at the blonde he arched a brow. “Dobe. You want coffee?”

The blonde shouted a quick ‘not a dobe’ that almost made Sasuke laugh. It was so easy to fluster him. The grumbling subsided quickly though. “Do you have creamer?”

“Carmel, French vanilla, or Irish cream?”

“Carmel.” Sasuke set about making it. He could feel the blue eyes studying him but didn’t care. The blonde thanked him once the coffee had been handed to him. It was quiet as they took their first sips.

“Heh,” the blonde finally chuckled. “I wouldn’t have pegged you as they type to have creamers.”

Sasuke snorted. “I’m not. It’s too sweet. My brother disagrees with me though. And because pissing him off would be dangerous, I keep the creamers.” He took another sip of coffee. “You probably know this, but I’m Uchiha Sasuke, directly related to that bastard of an uncle, Uchiha Madara.”

This time the blonde really did laugh. Sasuke thought the way his face lit up was cute. “Naruto. Senior Grim Reaper.”

“And I’m guessing you’re not here for a social visit?”

The blonde rubbed the back of his head. “Eh, yeah, about that.”

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose again and held up a hand. “Don’t bother. I get it. I knew it was coming up at some point. What I really want to know is who put the mark on me.”

“You knew I was coming?” Naruto sputtered. His blue eyes were wide with disbelief.

Sasuke hummed. “Of course. Madara basically made sure all of us would be greeted by death soon rather than later. I wasn’t aware that it would be tonight, but I knew it was coming up soon. The curse mark showed up almost a week ago.”

“If you knew I was coming then why the hell did I have to wait?”

Black eyes stared at him dispassionately. “Because I have homework. Iruka is a bitch if it’s not done. I’m more scared of him than of you.”

Naruto looked offended as he crossed his arms. “How can you be more scared of a teacher than of death? Last I checked, mortal teachers weren’t nearly as terrifying as the son of death herself.”

“You’re mother’s Kushina-san?” Amusement flickered across his face. “That means your father is Minato-san, right?”

Naruto looked surprised. “How do you know my parents?”

Sasuke laughed. He couldn’t help himself. The blonde looked so completely baffled. _This_ was Uzumaki Naruto. _The_ Uzumaki Naruto. _(How had he not put that together sooner? Honestly the boy looked so much like his parents.)_

“If you forget to breathe I’m letting you die.” The petulant tone made him want to laugh more. He stifled it though and managed only a small smirk to show his amusement. “Why are my parents so funny?”

“Dobe. It’s not your parents that I find entertaining. It’s the fact that you’re their child and yet you have no idea about who I am.”

Naruto looked so confused as he tried to figure this out. Sasuke didn’t feel bad in the slightest. If the idiot didn’t realize the truth by now, it wasn’t his fault. His brows were scrunched together in concentration as he spoke his next words. “You’re Uchiha Sasuke, right?”

“I am.”

“Danzo put the mark on you. Mom told me I was supposed to go to you. I mean, she was laughing, but I just assumed it was because your file was funny.”

That… honestly didn’t surprise him. Kushina-san would laugh at this situation. Also Danzo would be the one to put a curse mark on him. Power hungry dick that he was.

“Did you even read my file?”

The blonde’s tan face flushed a little. “Of course I did! Well, I mean, I skimmed it enough to know your name, age, location, and who marked you. Isn’t that enough?”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow again. “Are you seriously telling me you didn’t read my history? My parents? Future commitments?” By now the blonde’s face was red.

“It didn’t seem relevant?” He offered up.

“Didn’t seem relevant,” Sasuke deadpanned. Of course this idiot wouldn’t think the rest of his file was relevant. On the bright side, telling him the truth would be fun. A dark smile spread across his face.

“Why are you smiling now, bastard?”

Sasuke stood up again walked over to where the blonde sat. He towered over him, forcing the blonde to look up. “You can’t kill me, Naruto.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, standing up and putting some distance between them. “Oh, so now the excuses come? Please. Tell me exactly why I can’t kill you.”

Sasuke grabbed the blonde’s arm, yanking him closer until they stood chest to chest. The blonde flushed again. “If you had read my file,” he whispered in the blonde’s ear. “You would have known that my parents are Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.”

Naruto shivered as the cool breath washed over the shell of his ear. “So your parents are friends with mine. My mom still sent me here to pick you up.”

“Ah,” Sasuke chuckled. “But she didn’t say how, did she?”

“What do you mean?”

“If you had read the rest of the file, you would have seen that my parents arranged my marriage after I was born.”

“And this is reason for me not to kill you because?” Naruto trailed off at the chuckle the older man gave him.

“Because the one I’m engaged to is the child of their best friends, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. In other words, _dobe_ , I’m engaged to one Uzumaki Naruto. We’ve been engaged since the time you were born. And an agreement signed by death herself isn’t something that death can break.”

The blonde gaped at him, blue eyes going wide. He looked like he was searching for an excuse – any excuse. Sasuke took the chance to lean down and steal a kiss from the man he would one day marry. He heard his front door open but ignored it. The only ones who had access to his apartment anyway were his parents, brother, and Naruto’s parents.

The first chuckle, quickly followed by loud exclamations of joy, made Naruto pull away quickly. His face went bright red when he saw his mother standing with Mikoto who had wide wolf grins on their faces.

Itachi watched in amusement as the blonde buried his head into Sasuke’s shoulder. “So,” he said in a cool voice. “When’s the wedding?”


End file.
